Death Of A Friend
by Pokefan291
Summary: A rewrite of the ending of episode 4x09 with my OC, Lunette. MerlinxOC


So, I just wrote this fanfic after seeing episode 4x09. I added my OC Lunette, all you need to know is that she's a sorcerer, Merlin and Lancelot knew this. This is a bit of MerlinxOC.

Thanks to MTSBandnerd2013 for Beta-ing for me!

DISCLAIMER: I wish owned Merlin, but sadly, I do not.

* * *

Lancelot…the Shade of Lancelot, had just taken his life, upon Morgana's word. He lay on a table in the Court Physician's chambers.

"Give him a proper burial…" is all Arthur said as he left.

When the room had cleared, only Merlin, Lunette and Gaius were left. They stood around the dead man. Out of the three of them, Merlin was the only one who was near tears.

After a bit of silence, it was Gaius who said, "Lets get hi-"

"I'll bury him," Merlin cut him off, hauling the dead weight onto his shoulders. He started towards the door when Lunette grasped part of the corpse.

"I'll help you," she said in a low tone. The warlock nodded, and they continued.

Gaius couldn't help but feel sad to see his precious ward in such pain. When Lancelot had died the first time, the young sorcerer blamed himself constantly, wishing that he could have taken the knight's place. Now, all that pain had reawakened, and he knew it would be a long journey into recovery. But Gaius knew that Merlin would not have to bear this pain alone, for there was someone who could help mend the tear in his heart.

…

-Lunette's Point of View-

I knew where we were going. We were going to the same lake that Merlin had buried Freya in. It had occurred long before I had come to Camelot. To think that the young sorcerer had to see yet another loved one off at that place. It hurt, to see the one I love with a face so…so full of pain.

I understood. Although Lancelot knew that I had magic, I had seen him as a big brother, ever since I met him after the whole Morgana-taking-Camelot thing. He had a warm smile that I felt so safe in. I trusted Lancelot and loved him. I would always smile or giggle at the way he and Merlin got along. I could feel the happiness in Merlin, that he was able to be himself in front of us for we shared the secret of magic.

After we had walked through the woods, we met by the lake. There was a boat on the land, in case anybody needed it. Merlin and I set the brave and noble knight by a tree and dragged the boat closer. We searched for an array of flowers and greens and placed them in the small boat. All the while, we did not say a word.

I would constantly look up at Merlin, half expecting him to say something. This silence was tearing me apart. I want to cry so much, and I can see Merlin wanted to do the same. But we stayed silent.

…

I stepped back, looking at the bed of flowers and leaves that we had laid out for our dear friend. When we placed him inside, I couldn't help but tear up. _This_ was the burial Lancelot deserved, one where he looked so peaceful and noble, where he could be honored for his good deeds. It was sad that only Merlin and I knew of the pure goodness he had done. The wrong that he never did. How he was the most noble knight in all of Camelot.

I stood, shadowing over the still kneeling Merlin. It was silent until he placed a hand over Lancelot, whispering, "_Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle_…"

My heart stopped when I saw Lancelot take a breath and open his eyes. He looked at us and gave a smile. "Thank you Merlin. Thank you Lunette." And with that he drew his last breath and lay still.

At that point, Merlin got all choked up. He looked at me, and we exchanged a weak smile. Merlin then pushed Lancelot off into the lake. When he was about ten feet away, Merlin's eyes lit gold and the boat burst into flames.

I couldn't hold it anymore, tears started to pour from my eyes. The sight of the boat on fire became blurry. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes out of frustration, but I failed, they kept coming like a waterfall, I couldn't stop.

When I felt warmth wrap around me, I knew it was Merlin. It didn't keep the water from my eyes, because I could hear the soft sobs of the one who tried to comfort me.

"I miss him so much," I sobbed into his chest.

"Me too," was all he cried as his embrace tightened.

We both will miss the sweet and kind, loyal and faithful, knight, Lancelot. Our friend and brother.

_May he rest in peace, the noble and brave Lancelot…_


End file.
